


The Spy

by hargreaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargreaves/pseuds/hargreaves
Summary: When the war with Dark Lord continues for years and their future seems dire, when everything is going from bad to worse, the Order of the Phoenix receives an unexpected help from a mysterious source.Harry knows he shouldn't trust him, after all, they are in war, and the guy is obviously skilled at lying, but the unexpected ease he feels in their presence of their new spy, gives him more hope for the future, than he ever had.





	The Spy

Harry was impatiently tapping his fingers against the table, his sight every few minutes slipping towards the old clock hanging above the kitchen door. Two minutes until midnight. Two more minutes until the spy arrives with details on Voldemort’s next attack.

  
They’ve been steadily getting more frequent this last year and ever since Snape’s death ten months ago, the Order had little to go by to stop them, since all of their moles were on lower ranks of the Dark Lord’s army and had no way to determine when and where will the next attack take place… until it was too late.

  
Harry still remembers the night they received the first message from their new spy. It appeared as a writing on a portrait of one of Sirius’ ancestors. Just a date and time, no subject, no signature. The whole Order was in uproar after that, who could have written it? Could the portrait work as a two-way mirror? Are they being spied on? Poor Phineas whose portrait received the unexpected numbers, was thoroughly questioned, alas with no answers (probably because his tongue got cut out for loudly supporting Muggle rights before the painting was made). Since Grimmauld Place was one of their last hiding places, such a situation posed a serious breach of security.

  
They called an emergency meeting, most of the Order managed to arrive, but try as they might, they never figured out purpose of the message. None of their spies have heard of any attack planned for that day, poor young Moore even paid for the questioning with his life - his head was found by the entrance to the Ministry of Magic with the rest of him nowhere in sight.

  
As the day was approaching and the Order still had no idea of its impact, they agreed to disperse to safer locations, leaving only the strongest few in Grimmauld Place. They prepared themselves as well as they could, trapping the house, preparing potions and movement-triggered spells. But when the time came, no army of Death Eaters came at them, and nothing changed on the portrait. In fact, it was only one person who politely knocked at their door.

  
The door that was supposed to be hidden by the Fidelius charm.

  
Surprised for a few seconds, they wasted no time to greet their unexpected guest. Like an oiled machine, Hermione opened the door a second before Harry sent a disarming spell its way, while Ron shouted “Petrificus Totalus!” at the stranger.

  
Throughout their questioning, they never managed to take off his hood, nor break through the spell shrouding his face and distorting his voice. When he told them he has information of the Dark Lord’s next attack, they gave him a few drops of veritaserum. He told them everything - the day, time, targets and numbers - the only thing they never got out of him was his name: “I cannot tell you that.” was the repeated answer. Even Hermione, skilled as she became at Legilimens through the years after they run from Hogwarts, couldn’t get the information out of him.

  
“How can we know you’re not just a bait?” asked Harry after they run out of questions.

  
“You can’t.”

  
“Then I’m sure you understand why we can’t let you go?”

  
“Of course.”

  
And they didn’t. They left him unarmed and petrified in the basement while they went to discuss their findings.

  
When they got back he was gone.

  
The attack happened exactly as the mysterious guy said. A number of Death Eaters attacked a small magical village in southern England, they ransacked the place and burned down the houses. Luckily though, the Order found a way to evacuate the villagers before that happened, leaving causalities to minimum.

  
The next time a date appeared on the portrait, they were less worried, though still the only the strongest ones stayed in in the house, awaiting their new host. This time, when he arrived, they just disarmed him, but invited him for tea (laced with veritaserum). Again, he told them of the next big attack and again, it came true.

  
This continued for months now, yet the Order never got the mysterious man’s name. They figured he’s part of Voldemort’s inner circle, with how much information he has access to, but never even got a hunch as to his identity. Even with that, the amount of precautions paid for his visit lessened and lessened, to the point that only Harry greeted their visitor most of the time, with Ron and Hermione sleeping soundly in their bed upstairs.

  
A loud knock at the entrance roused Harry from his recollection. His eyes slid to the clock again. Midnight. Time to greet their new spy.


End file.
